


Boiling Point

by misura



Category: Ra-I
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rai doesn't know when to quit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boiling Point

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _youthful indiscretion_

Al Foster, private eye, was _excellent_ at keeping secrets. When it came to clients and their private, personal affairs, Al was the very soul of discretion.

Unfortunately, when it came to his own private, personal affairs, things were a bit different.

"He got you a sexy dress for your birthday." The joys of a live-in teenager.

"Indeed."

Well. Not quite the explosion he'd feared. Of course, knowing Rai, there was ~~more~~ worse to come.

"How'd you think he got your sizes?"

Silence. Al started counting to ten. Slowly.

Rai grinned, obviously enjoying this. "Maybe he pictured you while you were – "


End file.
